<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Kids Anymore by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063765">Not Kids Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal'>wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"let's start a new party you and me", Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Stranger Things 3, a n g s t, raining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's start a new party, you and me."<br/>Mike is lost without Will, and he needs to make amends.<br/>Can Will forgive the boy who broke his heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Kids Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mike Wheeler</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hiss. </em>
</p><p>The bus stopped and the door opened. Mike looked at the paper in his hand (with the address he’d squeezed out of El), then out the window. Through the condensation on the autumn-touched windows, he could see an intersection. Sidewalks, a few people walking, buildings that looked like stores, and further down the road, houses. The street name read <em> Elm Street, </em> matching the crumpled scrap of paper in his hand.</p><p>
  <em> This is it. </em>
</p><p>He stood while folding the paper and putting it carefully in his jacket pocket. <em> I can’t lose this. </em> Ignoring the stares of the strangers, Mike walked through the aisle and stepped out of the vehicle and onto the cold, foggy street.</p><p>
  <em> This is insane. I can’t believe I’m doing this. </em>
</p><p>What was Mike doing exactly? Well, he didn’t quite know himself.</p><p>After some careful reflection, talking with El, and getting <em> way </em> too emotional looking through his binder of Will’s drawings, Mike realized some things. Number one, an insane thing: <em> I love Will Byers. </em> And, number two, which almost seemed even more impossible: <em> I hurt him. </em></p><p>So, with these two things in mind, Mike’s jumbled brain came up with a third thing, the craziest of all: <em> I need to get him back. Now. </em> He had absolutely no clue how to do this. Talking? It was a scary prospect. Either Mike would end up spilling everything, or worse, not say what he needed to and mess things up even more.</p><p>With every step, Mike wanted to go back. But the closer he got to his destination, the more he knew that <em> back </em> was not an option.</p><p>
  <em> Forward. I need to go forward. </em>
</p><p>He stopped at a small blue house and reached into his pocket to see if it matched the address, shielding the paper from the drizzling rain that was now coming down. The sky was dark, the air was cold, and Mike could already feel himself catching a cold.</p><p>
  <em> Pfft. A cold is the least of my problems. First of all, my parents are going to kill me, second of all, I don’t know what I’m doing. </em>
</p><p>The address matched. (As if Mike hadn’t already memorized it during the three hour bus ride, alone with his thoughts and the single slip of paper.)</p><p>
  <em> Well. Here it goes. </em>
</p><p>Nerves shaking through his body, Mike approached the front door, looking left and right out of habit. No one. Well, obviously. Who’d be in their yard in this weather?</p><p>Mike reached the white wooden door and raised his fist. But hesitated.</p><p>
  <em> Am I doing this? Am I really doing this? </em>
</p><p>Mike already knew the answer. He didn’t come all the way out here to back out now.</p><p>
  <em> Knock knock knock. </em>
</p><p>After a few seconds, some noise from inside, and Joyce’s voice (Joyce! At least he was at the right house.), the door opened to reveal a curious (and slightly paranoid) Joyce Byers, whose face turned into a smile at the sight of Mike.</p><p>“Mike! What are you doing here? Where are your parents?”</p><p>Not really knowing what to say, he shook his head, hoping she got the message. <em> They’re not here. They don’t know I’m here. </em></p><p>“Well, come in,” she said, ushering him into the warm house. “Don’t want you to get a cold,” she chuckled.</p><p>“I think I already have one,” he said, only vaguely paying attention to the small talk as he looked around at the Byers’ new place.</p><p>Only one word came to mind: Cozy. The bright yellow light, the warmth, the bright yellow rug on the floor and the smell of cookies.</p><p>Joyce smiled warmly at Mike. “Well, here it is.”</p><p>Here it is.</p><p><em> No, no, no. </em>Why couldn’t they just stay in Hawkins? Why did Joyce have to take away the two people he loved most?</p><p>He remembered the reason he was here.</p><p>“Will,” he managed, trying to turn the desperation in his voice to calm. “I need to talk to him.”</p><p>She seemed to understand. “He’s upstairs in his room.” Mike started to leave when Joyce called back, “Mike! Could you take off your shoes please?” He nodded, kicking them off.</p><p>Up the stairs. The sound of music became louder as he climbed. </p><p>
  <em> Should I stay or should I go now? </em>
</p><p>Mike really, <em> really </em> didn’t want to do this.</p><p>
  <em> Should I stay or should I go now? </em>
</p><p>But he had to. If Mike didn’t face this, he didn’t know if he could take it.</p><p>
  <em> If I go there will be trouble. </em>
</p><p>He needed Will back. It was tearing him apart to not be able to talk to him.</p><p>
  <em> And if I stay it will be double. </em>
</p><p>Mike was standing outside of a bedroom, the source of the music. The door was closed, and it had Will’s name written on a paper sign, taped to it.</p><p>
  <em> So come on now and let me know. </em>
</p><p>Mike raised his fist to knock, but the door opened, and standing there, jumping at the sight of Mike, with the big careful eyes and a new haircut, was none other than Will.</p><p>
  <em> I need him. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Will Byers</b>
</p><p>Mike?</p><p>When Will got up to grab a colored pencil from downstairs, he did <em>not</em> expect to see his <strike>crush</strike> <strike>best friend</strike> ex best friend standing right outside of his room.</p><p>He jumped back, taking in the whole picture. Mike Wheeler, wet from the rain, looking sorry, looking longing, looking <em> hopeful </em>.</p><p>Well, that’s familiar.</p><p>“Mike?” Will asked, louder than he meant to. Because what else was he supposed to say? Mike was here. Mike was <em> here </em>. And he wasn’t supposed to be.</p><p>Mike put his hands in his jacket pocket, biting his lip. “Um. Hey.” Mike offered a small smile, but Will wasn’t having it.</p><p>“What the hell…?” He wasn’t supposed to be here. Will wasn’t ready for this. Not in the slightest.</p><p>But really, he was. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about what he was going to say to the one who abandoned him, who ripped out his heart and tore it into a thousand pieces.</p><p>Now that he was here, though… those words seemed far away. Lost.</p><p>Mike closed his eyes. “Okay. I have a lot to explain. But can we talk outside? I don’t want anyone to…” he shrugged.</p><p>Outside? What did he have to say that he didn’t want Will’s mom or siblings to hear?</p><p>Will was curious, but he knew that Mike meant it. <em> We need to be alone. </em> Or, away from people they knew, at least. It didn’t really matter if a stranger heard. What harm could they do?</p><p>Okay, maybe Will’s family wasn’t listening in on Will’s conversations for a chance to hurt him. But Will didn’t know who to trust anymore. Not since… well, not for a while.</p><p>Alone. With Mike. In the rain. Last time Will was in that scenario, bad things happened.</p><p>But he didn’t really know what else to do.</p><p>So, he said, “Okay.”</p><hr/><p>When they were a reasonable distance away from the Byers’ new house, on an empty sidewalk near some colorful houses, Will started. “You have a lot to explain.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” That softness in his voice was back. And suddenly Will just wanted to go back in time, to have his best friend back. To go crazy together.</p><p>Sometimes he wanted to punch Mike, others he wanted to hug him. Versatility.</p><p>Will raised his eyebrows and nodded. <em> Yeah, you do. So, explain it. </em> And so, Mike began his ‘explanation’.</p><p>“I was thinking about… everything. How I feel about El and about…” he paused, looking up at Will. “You.”</p><p>Alright. And?</p><p>“It involved a lot of looking back at our friendship, and talking to El, and looking through your drawings.”</p><p>Huh? “My… drawings?” And when Will turned to face the boy, Mike was crimson red.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Stop! <em> You’re not allowed to be nice. You’re not allowed to do a fake little apology and get forgiveness from me! Just get to the point, and stop making me want to like you when you ruined our friendship! </em></p><p>But Mike wasn’t going to know any of this if he kept it in his head.</p><p>So, for the first time ever, he didn’t.</p><p>“Stop. Okay? Just stop.” Mike seemed confused and a bit worried. Good. Will was <em> not </em> going to go easy on him. Not again. “After all that happened, you came back here. Why? Do you expect forgiveness? Do you expect to be redeemed? Well, that’s not going to happen!” He was breathing heavily now, warm, despite the chill in the air.</p><p>He continued. “You ruined everything! You were the only one I could trust! And you ruined that!” He was shouting now. But he didn’t care. It felt good, so good to get this out.</p><p>Mike didn’t snap back or deny any of it. He was just looking straight at Will, eyes full of sadness. Those pretty eyes. Tears threatened Will’s own eyes.</p><p>
  <em> No. Don’t cry. He can’t see you like this. </em>
</p><p>Talking would make it harder to hold back the tears. So, Will bit down on his lip, hard. It hurt, but not as much as reliving all the pain Mike Wheeler caused.</p><p>“Will…” Mike spoke quietly and softly. The way that always calmed Will down, even now. “I know. I was an awful friend. I really messed up.”</p><p>Mike? Admitting his faults?</p><p>It was like Mike had turned into the person he was two years ago, the one who was always at Will’s side and a <em> good </em> friend. A good person.</p><p>Will almost accepted it.</p><p>
  <em> Accept what? He didn’t say sorry. </em>
</p><p>As if he could read minds, Mike quickly added a sincere, “I’m sorry,” before looking down at the grass. With… tears in his eyes?</p><p>Will had no idea what to do. Should he comfort him? Or continue his speech? He did have a lot of feelings, and he almost wanted to do the “you were my everything, but now you’re nothing” speech he’d practiced in his head so many times.</p><p>So, they both stood in a screaming silence. The drizzle had become rain by now, and Will was starting to feel it. It was cold.</p><p>Mike was talking now. He was quieter and doing the weird high-pitched rambling thing he did whenever he had to say something but didn’t want to.</p><p>“So, the reason I’m here is because I realized that I like boys and girls and I like you. Actually I’ve been in love with you for a while.” Mike covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Mike liked Will?</p><p>Impossible. It was a lie.</p><p>Mike was still talking, in a slightly more normal voice. “I guess that’s why I acted so… weird. I was trying to stop myself from liking you. So, I pushed you away.”</p><p><em> Mike likes me, Mike likes me, </em> the voices in his head practically sang. But a part of him still refused to accept it.</p><p>“But… I really regret it, Will.” Mike was looking right into Will’s eyes now, his own eyes filled with tears that leaked down his face and blended with the rain. “I can’t stand it without you. It’s like I’ve lost part of myself.”</p><p>
  <em> No. No way. </em>
</p><p>“Really?” Will asked, cautious, scared, a little angry that Mike was trying to excuse his bullshit from the summer.</p><p>Mike nodded slowly before burying his face into his hands. Hiding.</p><p><em> He’s scared </em> , something told Will. <em> Just like you. </em></p><p>Will cleared his throat, cautious and terrified. “I… I like you, too. I mean, I liked you. Before you…” <em> ruined it, </em> he wanted to say, but Will didn’t want to make Mike hurt any more. Will was nice like that. Too nice. Especially to Mike. Even though Mike could be an asshole.</p><p>“Before I ruined the party,” Mike said, sounding deflated. Will really wanted to give him a hug. <em> No, he doesn’t deserve it. Remember what he said? </em> Why was this ‘grudge’ thing so freaking difficult?</p><p>Will settled with telling Mike, “You didn’t ruin the party.” Which felt like a lie, but it wasn’t <em> all </em> Mike’s fault. The Byers moved away, after all. If anything, it was Will’s fault.</p><p>“I did,” Mike said, taking his hands from his face and putting them back in his pockets.</p><p>Will didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie. So he just shrugged as he felt a pain from a wound he didn’t even know was there.</p><p>
  <em> The party. My friends. Gone. </em>
</p><p><em> Alone. </em> </p><p>And before he could stop it, he was crying.</p><p>Sobbing. Big, ugly, heaving sobs that shook his whole body. All of the tears that he’d held in for so, so long. Right in front of Mike.</p><p>Mike, who now wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him into a familiar hug. Somehow warm, even though they were both soaked through with rain. Will was almost the same height as Mike now. He wanted to say something before remembering, <em> you can’t. Not anymore </em>.</p><p>Because, even if Mike liked him (which Will still didn’t believe), things were still broken.</p><p>It was about a minute before Will realized that Mike was crying, too.</p><p>They held each other like that for a long time, letting all the tears out and eventually finding their breath again. But they didn’t let go.</p><p>Will rested his head on Mike’s shoulder (because he could, now that he was taller). He wanted to ask so many questions. <em> Do you actually like me? Why did you come out here? How did you get my address? Can I kiss you? </em></p><p>Before Will had the chance, he heard Mike’s voice, feeling the vibrations as they still held each other tightly.</p><p>“Let’s start a new party, you and me.”</p><p>Will’s breath caught.</p><p>New party… with Mike?</p><p>Did this mean…</p><p>Will retorted, “You can’t play D&amp;D with two people, silly.”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” came Mike’s immediate response.</p><p>Will pulled away from the hug, away from Mike. He looked into Mike’s eyes, which were shining with hope.</p><p>So, Will let himself smile. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>Mike full on grinned, and Will felt the conflicted feeling of <em> how could I hate this boy when I love him? </em></p><p>Mike liked him. Mike liked <em> him. </em>Will Byers. How did this happen?</p><p>One more test. “I mean… as long as we’re going crazy together?”</p><p>Mike looked at him with a gentle smile. “Yeah, crazy together.”</p><p>And Will couldn’t stop the idiotic grin that appeared on his face.</p><p>Will offered his hand, and Mike looked around. No one was here, Will already knew, but he could understand Mike’s fear. But Mike grabbed it. And they started walking home together.</p><p>Okay. It was going to be hard to fully forgive Mike Wheeler.</p><p>But this was the start of something. The start of <em> healing. </em> With Mike.</p><p>Will wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a n g s t.<br/>Thanks for reading! Go request stuff on tumblr, @ strangerthingsiscool !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>